


Disappearing Act

by TheIndifferentDroid



Series: Kiss Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid
Summary: Based on the kiss prompt: Height Difference Kisses Where One Person Has To Bend Do Wn And The Other Is On Their Tippy Toes





	Disappearing Act

The new technician on your department caught your eye, quickly. Almost as fast as he appeared, and he seemed to have done so out of thin air. He claimed to have been on a different ship entirely, recently transferred. It was all a load of bantha shit, and you knew it. He was probably demoted, used to hiding that mussy blond mop under a trooper helmet. If that’s the case, he was lucky to not be dead.

 

But you weren't going to push the point with him. He was cute. 

 

It didn't take long for you to take him under your wing. The longer you worked with him the more it seemed you were right. No technician would get transferred to the Finalizer with this little experience. He must have known someone.

 

While he wasn't the most talented technician on board, his height made him incredibly useful. As long as you could explain to him what to do, he could do it. 

 

The two of you became attached quickly. Well, you couldn't speak for him, but you could just feel it, the way he'd look at you. The way he'd crack a (bad) joke and mess with you, his glasses sliding down his nose the harder he'd laugh. 

 

And then there were the days he'd get very attached, clingy even. One evening after eating dinner together, after everyone else had cleared the dining hall, he just wouldn't leave. Every time an awkward silence would linger, he'd start talking about something else. Eventually, after nodding off, you convinced him it was time to go. 

 

He missed work for a few days after that. He hadn't mentioned that the night before. 

 

When you questioned him about it, he said he had some additional training, offsite. He must have known you didn't believe him; he just tussled his hair and got back to work. You saw his eyes grow wide once he thought he was out of your sight. 

 

The clingy disappearances happened a few more times before you became frustrated enough to ask. It was another late night in the mess hall, conversations about broken hyper drives and fuzzy commlinks turning into musings about life back on planet side one way or another. 

 

Finally, you were the one to interrupt the silence. "Do you want to tell me where you're going tomorrow?"

 

Matt's dark eyes glared at you sideways as he poked the remaining food in his plate. His glasses slowly slipped down the slope of his nose with the way he was twisting his features. "Who said I'm going anywhere?" His tone was not convincing.

 

"Come on, Matt. This happens every time. You keep me up late and then..." you trailed off, taking a deep breath. "Then you disappear!"

 

You stood up quickly and stormed out of the mess hall. You heard Matt's chair screech against the floor as he got up, his boots squeaking behind you. 

 

You kept walking, ignoring Matt’s footsteps all the way back to your quarters. You arrived at your door, turning to face him before entering. "What do you want?"

 

Matt swallowed a lump in his throat before he spoke. "Are you okay?"

 

You chuckled. "Am I okay? I mean, not really, no. My friend disappears for days at a time and can't even tell me where he's going!"

 

Matt's breaths grew deeper. He didn't know what to say. Here you were, worrying about him, and he couldn't even tell you the truth. 

 

A pang of guilt rushed through your chest. You didn't mean to yell at him. "Listen," you began, taking a step towards him. "I like you, Matt. I guess I'm just worried about you."

 

Matt adjusted his glasses. He was at a loss for words. He wasn't going to lie and tell you not to worry. He had been concerned himself. The reports had kept him up nearly all night for the last few days. He had to go back now before things got too out of hand. That mission was far more important than the one he had made for himself here.

 

He racked his brain. What would he say in this situation? What should he do? What would a normal person do? He was incredibly unaccustomed to how to act in any social situation, much less this one. And especially now that you considered him a friend.

 

The look in your eyes melted his heart, and he acted out of pure instinct, reaching out to grab you a pull you into a tight hug.

 

Your face was nuzzled into Matt’s chest. He was warm and comforting and… ridiculously muscular for a technician. He’d been hiding this body under baggy, orange jumpsuits this whole time?

 

Matt took a deep breath in, his face buried in your hair. "I'll tell you when I get back. I swear."

 

You pulled away and looked up at him, seeing something different in his eyes now.

 

"Just come back," you pleaded.

 

You placed your hands on Matt’s shoulders to steady yourself, propping up onto the tips of your toes to reach his face. Your lips met his cheek quickly, falling away from him as soon as you met his skin.

 

Matt’s eyes were wide and you barely got to see his cheeks turning red before he made off hastily down the hall.

 

 

Weeks passed since Matt had left you, or rather left the Finalizer. In that time, you’d been assigned a new partner, who, admittedly, was more skilled but far less attractive. You’d begun taking dinner back to your quarters; the mess hall wasn’t the same without Matt’s awkward presence or his oversized glasses.

 

There was a void in your life. And you never felt it as much as you did when you heard about Starkiller base. You’d taken off the rest of the day after you found out about its destruction. There was just some sinking feeling in your gut. Matt had been there, you were sure of it.

 

You were eating dinner in your quarters a few weeks later when someone knocked on your door. You froze. No one really knew where your quarters were; you didn’t have many friends and you were never in any disciplinary trouble.

 

That last thought crossed your mind again when you opened your door to be faced with the Commander. You had never been this close to him, but he was just as intimidating as he appeared to be from a distance. What had you done?

 

“You didn’t do anything,” he said, his voice harsher than you’d expected it to be through the modulator. “May I come in?”

 

He was shuffling into you room before you realized he had answered a question you were sure you didn’t ask out loud.

 

You stood by the door as it slid shut, and you felt the Commander hovering behind you. You went on the defensive. “If this is about my dead friend, just tell me and get it over with.”

 

As you turned to face him, hissing noises emanated from his mask. It moved and clicked and he lifted it off of his head. Why was he doing this?

 

“I had to let you know I was okay.”

 

Your heart sunk in your chest. You wanted to say his name, but you couldn’t get it past your lips. It would have felt like a lie. But that’s who this was, right? It was Matt? That was his beautiful nose, his dark eyes. But that scar. That wasn’t his. The hair was certainly the wrong color. But the height, the build.

 

“It’s me.”

 

Your mouth fell open. You were floored. There was no way.

 

“I thought… I thought you were…”

 

“Dead? Not just yet.” He gave a tight-lipped smile, thinking back on the events that led up to what his face looked like now.

 

You rushed up to him and threw your arms around his large body. Whatever type of person you had thought Kylo Ren to be before was long gone. You knew who he was beneath all of the black and chrome.

 

“You won’t be seeing Matt anymore,” he stated.

 

You loosened your grip around him, concerned. Did he not want this? Was this his way of telling you goodbye? You must have read it all wrong.

 

“No, Y/N. It’s not that. I just…” he trailed off, moving away so you could see him. “Look at me. It’s going to be difficult for a technician to explain how his face got to be this way.”

 

You raised a hand to his face, tracing it gently over the mark, thinking about what pain he must have been in when it happened, almost as if to silently say you were sorry.

 

Kylo pushed those thoughts out of his head. He had already lived through it enough.

 

“Besides, my schedule has become incredibly busy. I don’t have time for those charades anymore.” He leaned over to kiss your forehead. “But I’ll make time for you.”

 

You ran your hands through his hair – his real hair, you thought – and grabbed the back of his head to pull yourself up. He leaned over for you, but you still had to adjust your height, your socked feet rising up to the tips of your toes. Certainly if you’d still had your boots on this might not have been so difficult.

 

But finally his lips met yours and you kissed him. You kissed him like he knew you wanted to kiss him for the last few months.

 

You chuckled as you pulled away, falling back down to your feet.

 

“What?” he asked, as if he didn’t already know.

 

You ran a finger along the bridge of his nose. “It’s a shame, you know. I was fond of those glasses.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ [TheIndifferentDroid](https://theindifferentdroid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
